The present disclosure herein relates to a radar device and an operation method thereof, and more particularly, to a radar device for transmitting and receiving radar signals by using a split channel method and an operation method thereof.
A penetration radar device is one of devices used for non-destructing tests. The penetration radar device projects an RF penetration signal to a penetration target object and then receives a reflected signal so as to sense a state of the inner surface of the penetration target object. A method of a penetration radar device to obtain a reflective signal includes an impulse method and a step frequency method.
The impulse method uses a signal having a great energy in a very short time, that is, an impulse signal, as a penetration signal. A projected impulse signal has broadband frequency characteristics. Herein, as the bandwidth of a frequency becomes broader, high-resolution target inner sensing is possible. Additionally, since the impulse method projects a broadband signal at a time instantaneously, sensing may be performed at a very high speed in general.
The step frequency method provides effects as if it projects a broadband signal over all by projecting a Continuous Wave (CW) signal (that is, sine wave) at uniform frequency intervals within a specific frequency band so as to sense the inner surface of a target. Unlike the impulse method of projecting a broadband signal at once instantaneously, the step frequency method divides the frequency of a CW signal by a step according to a time flow and then, raises or lowers the divided frequency to generate a broadband signal. As a result, it takes a time to generate one broadband signal and in comparison to the impulse method, sensing is performed at a very slow speed in general.
Moreover, since a generated signal has excellent frequency band characteristics and signal generation is possible at high power, the step frequency method has an advantage in obtaining a high-resolution penetration signal but as mentioned above, very-slow speed sensing is possible.